Way of the Samurai 2: Excalibur's Smite
by Zalger248
Summary: Follow the journey of one samurai who wields the blade Excalibur as he fights to free the town of Amahara from the oppression it has been placed under. Main pairing HeroXKyojiro, a little HeroXKasumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Way of the Samurai 2. The only person I own is the main character, which should make sense since you have to create your own character to play Way of the Samurai 2.**

**Way ****Of The**** Samurai 2: Excalibur's Smite**

**Chapter 1**

The peaceful town of Amahara stood before him, its massive gates the only obstacle between him and salvation. Looking to his hip, he looked at the blade sheathed there, the Excalibur. He smiled, remembering his birthright and swordsmanship skills, which far surpassed any normal samurai. Looking back up to the massive gates before him, he sighed. Then, he took his steps towards the gate, asked for entrance to Amahara, and was allowed in; as he took his first glance at the interior of the town, he knew his destiny would be here.

As he walked along the streets of Amahara, he came upon three strange people, who all looked the exact same; puffy hakamas, open vests, strange hats and lots of makeup. He considered his options, as he knew he did not know where exactly he should go, then approached them.

"Excuse me", he said, his voice teeming with pleasantness, "I am new to Amahara, could you three help me find a place I may stay at?"

The three strange men stopped their conversation and looked at him with incredulous looks. Then, one of them, assumedly the leader of the three, walked up to the mysterious samurai.

"Who do you think you are, asking directions from us?", he asked with an irritated tone. The second one cut in a "Yeah, w-we're from t-the Aoto Gang, y'know. You c-can't just a-ask u-us anything." And the third cut in with "Why don't you answer why you're in Amahara, eh, buster? Give us a wrong answer, and we'll have to rough you up!" The mysterious samurai was taken back by this, but he bowed all the same.

"Forgive me. I did not realize you were a part of a…", he hesitated. "Filthy gang.", he spat out with disgust. Coming out of his bow, he spat on the ground in front of the leader and gave them a look of spite.

"Filthy scum.", he said, and then turned and walked a little way, before he was stopped by the three.

"What did you say!?", the third man shouted. The second said, "T-tough t-talk for a p-poor ronin!" And the leader stated, "I think that maybe we need to teach you some manners." before all three drew their weapons. The leader had a sword one could describe as a pirate sword, the second man had a katana with a black hilt laced with a gold-colored design, and the third man simply had a large stick with a stone attached to it.

The samurai raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be joking.", he muttered, and drew Excalibur out of it's sheathe. The blade gleamed in the sun as he readied Excalibur for a fight.

The four were about to fight, when suddenly…

"Heh heh… So, there you three imbeciles are.", a slightly insane, feminine voice said, and from behind a wall came out a woman holding a brutal looking sword. Her skin was pale, and her raven hair was long, held up somewhat by a large bandana covering her forehead. There were painted swirls on her cheeks, and her eyes… The samurai had to look away to hide his blush as he saw her eyes tainted by insanity.

_Those eyes… What beauty they hold._, he thought. However, any thoughts he would have had after that were interrupted…

"K-Kyojiro! W-what are y-you doing here?", the leader of the three men stammered in surprise. The woman, Kyojiro, chuckled somewhat maniacally. The samurai was horrified by how enchanting he thought her chuckling to be.

_Gah__! Am I falling for an insane woman!?_, he thought.

"The boss asked me to find you halfwits and bring you back to the headquarters. But I see you were about to fight…", Kyojiro said. Then, she looked at the samurai, who found himself unable to look away from her eyes as she stared at him. Suddenly, she smiled.

"You look quite strong, don't you? I love the strong type. You see…", she began, before approaching the samurai.

"There's nothing quite like the thrill you get when you cut down a strong opponent!", she stated insanely, before raising her sword at him in a challenge.

"Don't you think so? Why don't you try an opponent with some teeth for a change, instead of these halfwits?", she asked him. The samurai was surprised to say the least, but found himself smirking after a moment.

"You think you'd be a match for me?", he asked. Kyojiro smirked as well.

"Maybe. Want to find out?", she asked, before shivering slightly in some kind of sick, twisted pleasure. The samurai found it entrancing.

"Hey, you give me goose bumps, looking at me like that. I'm starting to like you even more.", she said, before lowering her sword. The samurai lowered Excalibur as she did.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret.", Kyojiro said as she sheathed her sword.

"If you want to spill blood, look no further than the Aoto Gang. You'll have no shortage of opponents if you become a member there. I can guarantee that." At this, her smirk became wider, further showing her true insanity.

"My name is Kyojiro Kagenuma. Stop by the Aoto Gang's headquarters, if you like. " Kyojiro's expression turned from excited to slightly ponderous. "But I have a feeling it would be much more interesting to have you as an enemy than an ally." With this, Kyojiro turned away and started walking off, presumably to the Aoto Gang headquarters to await the mysterious samurai.

Speaking of whom, he sheathed his sword, staring after where the insane woman had disappeared to. Quickly making up his mind, he approached the three men who had been set on fighting him before.

"I shall apologize for the insults I bade you by working for the Aoto Gang. However, I will only take orders from the boss. You three and everyone else are fair game to ignore." And with that, the samurai left the three men behind with their jaws practically settling on the ground. One of them looked to another.

"W-What the hell j-just h-happened?", he asked. The one he asked just shook his head.

"I have no idea. Whatever just happened, I can't tell if it's going to be good or bad news."

The third one, the leader of the three, just stared after the mysterious samurai.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Way of the Samurai 2, Capcom does. If I did own Way of the Samurai 2, this is somewhat how I would have made it.**

**Way Of The Samurai 2: Excalibur's Smite**

**Chapter 2**

The samurai stopped to rest in the district the locals called Shikano-cho. It was further to the Aoto Gang headquarters than he had thought, and he was still tired from his long journey to Amahara. Sitting on a nearby box, the samurai swept a hand through his long, strawberry blond hair as he used this time to reflect on various things he had done. Behind him, the cries of students in the large dojo behind him could be heard.

When he was a kid, his neighbors always said he had the look of his mother, tall, graceful, built to look stoic. But they also said that he had his father's odd, yet beautiful yellow eyes and easygoing, positive outlook on life. Neither of his parents were of Asian descent, but rather of Irish and German descent, his father being Irish and his mother German. Despite this, they took to living in Japan, their fascination with samurai and the code of bushido being the first reason they had come to Japan. But soon after, they came to love Japan for what it was; a land of beauty and honor.

The samurai looked down to the ebony-black yukata that he had received from his mother on his sixteenth birthday, four years ago. He smiled, and traced the white floral patterns on the sleeves as he remembered how proudly he had worn this yukata on that day four years before he came here to Amahara. His mother had been so happy that he took to it so readily, while his father had just chuckled amusedly. That was when he had received the very blade he now had strapped to his waist, the blade he had been given from his father.

Unsheathing the sword he called Excalibur, he looked at every detail about the blade. Unlike the blade of legend used by the great King Arthur, this Excalibur was by far a little plainer, the blade long and straight like a Chinese blade. The hilt was made with ivory, as was the sheath and the engraving of a dog at the end of the hilt, although one could mistake it to be gold. The samurai chuckled, remembering what his father had said to him that day; "It's made with ivory, but if they say it's gold, just nod your head. Then make them out as the fools they are when you're done beating them."

Sheathing Excalibur, the samurai felt his strength regained and decided he had to be on his way. Getting up from the box he had used as a seat, he continued on his way, unaware of a pair of eyes following him. These eyes belonged to a young woman in a blue robe with violet floral patterns.

'_Just who are you? Amahara's hope or its destruction?_'

* * *

The samurai soon arrived at the large building that was the Aoto Gang headquarters. Guarding the front of it was a large fence of bamboo and a gang member who looked to be quite powerful in comparison to the other thugs the samurai had seen around Amahara. The area between the fence and the building was like a backyard with a sand trail and various small stone structures that were crumbling away, along with the odd pot, vase or small fence here and there. The building itself was a sight to see, for it was two stories high and looked more fit for a group of vigilantes or even the magistrates of Amahara.

As the samurai passed the entry point of the bamboo fence, giving the guard a slight nod as he passed by, he saw the three men he had seen before at the entrance portion of Amahara. He was surprised they had gotten here before him, but figured they had either taken a shorter way here or had managed to pass him by as he rested in Shikano. He walked up to them and coughed to get their attention. Startled, the three men looked at him.

"Oh, it's you.", one of them said. "Go on inside, the boss'll see you right away. But just remember, you still haven't proven yourself to us, so don't expect us to keep out of your way."

The samurai nodded, and then headed inside the large building.

As he passed by an open door within the bluish hallway leading to the Aoto Gang boss' room, he heard a familiar voice.

"You came, huh?" Quickly turning, he saw the woman he had faced earlier. Kyojiro Kagenuma, stepping out of the room she apparently slept in.

"Hmm, you followed the scent of blood here, too, did you? I told you we were the same…", she said. The samurai grinned.

"Perhaps in a roundabout way, but not directly.", he responded, to which Kyojiro nodded and smirked.

"Heh, nothing gets by you, does it? Oh, it'll be fun with you around, I just know it.", she said. Her smirk seemed to get a little wider, though the difference was very slight. "Amahara has slowly been going to hell, but soon, it will know the true meaning of hell. I'll be doing my best to bring that about. And… In the end…"

Kyojiro reached for her sword, but did not draw it. After a moment of silence, she grinned and let her hand drop to her side. "But don't worry, now is not the time.", she said, then turned and started walking away.

"I'm your friend. For now…" Saying this, she chuckled.

* * *

Somewhat perturbed, but also interested, the samurai shrugged and turned to walk to the room of the Aoto Gang boss. As he entered the room, he could see an assortment of blades on stands around the room, a bed adorning the corner to his right. But his eyes landed on the two men who were awaiting him. One of them was a normal gang member, but the other looked to be quite powerful.

Pale skin, raven hair and dark eyes were the first features the samurai noticed about him. Then came the toned body, the violet vest, the body wraps around his gut, the black hakama, and finally, the extremely long blade at the man's side. His face was ruggedly handsome, with a tattoo near his left temple. All in all, he looked to be a powerful leader, but he had an aura of deceitfulness around him. The samurai noted to himself to keep an eye on him.

The man looked to the samurai with an apprehensive look, before relaxing the look.

"I'm Hanzaemon Takanuma. Why don't you have a seat? Or did you come for something else?" At this, the man, Hanzaemon, looked at the samurai sneeringly. "Such as my head?"

The samurai chuckled. "Hmm, an interesting accusation.", he said, which earned a hearty chuckle from Hanzaemon.

"Ha ha… You hear that? Interesting? Ha ha ha…" Hanzaemon calmed himself almost immediately, and gave the samurai a relaxed smile. "You're just as Kyojiro described. We need all the help we can get. Relax, there's nothing to worry about." Looking over to the thug, he said, "Explain the situation."

"Huh.", the thug began. "We're about ready to go to war with the magistrates office. You see, we've always had control of Amahara… But recently, the magistrates have become very active. It's terrible! Several of our men have been killed!"

Hanzaemon took this moment to interrupt. "We don't need to be afraid of the magistrates. The important thing is this: whoever is left in control of Amahara." Saying this, Hanzaemon grinned slyly. "Leave that to me. I have my ways…"

The thug spoke again. "So we need you to keep a close eye on our territory, and expand it as well. There's plenty of work, and the pay is good. So make sure you do a good job, okay?"

Hanzaemon then said to the thug, "Thank you, he should understand what's going on quite well now." Then, he looked at the samurai. "I've got your first job lined for you. I need you to go to Shikano and bring back a girl named Kasumi. She's the daughter of the gang's previous boss." Hearing this, the samurai started growing wary.

'_Did he have the previous boss killed off?'_, he thought to himself, but quickly threw his attention back to Hanzaemon, who started speaking again.

"I want to have a little talk with her about my taking things over, but for some reason, she refuses to see me. Now, this is a job, so I'll pay you anything for it. What do you say? Will you take on this little chore?", he asked. The samurai thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Great. Thank you. She's quite a strong-willed girl, so be careful not to hurt her. She's the daughter of my predecessor, after all, and is not to be taken lightly.", Hanzaemon said. The samurai turned to leave, before he was stopped by Hanzaemon.

"Before you go, what is your name? I'd like to at least know who our latest member is."

The samurai considered it, before nodding.

"My name… is Sergei Kanasuke."

* * *

So, how did I do this time? Please review.


End file.
